Do Fairies Have Tails?
by Shadowed Hunter
Summary: A collection of one-shot short stories revolving around Fairy Tail couples! Open to requests! I will try to get them all!
1. Nightmare

**Nightmare**

**Summary: **A collection of one-shot short stories revolving around Fairy Tail couples! Open to requests! I will try to get them all!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail in any way... *Bursts into tears*

**A/N: **Hello, everyone! This story will contain a collection of drabbles. They are also posted on my instagram . Most of the them will most likely be Nalu! I am extremely open to requests, and will get to them all (hopefully)! Just request your favourite pairing in the reviews and I will get to them!

* * *

><p>A shrill scream tore past my lips as I watched, the whip digging deeper into my skin, but I didn't care.<p>

His mutilated body lay limp on the hard concrete flooring. His body shook tremendously as he struggled for breath after breath. He looked like he was in so much pain.

Blood pooled around his body, framing him as if it were some twisted bloody aura.

I wailed, tugging on my restarts, but they just dug deeper into my smooth, pale wrists. I barely flinched as I felt the crimson beads begin their journey down my arms. I need to get to him. I have to get to him.

A tortured sob escaped my sand paper throat, and I moaned my protest.

"L-Let him go…" I sobbed pathetically "… Let him…. go.."

Suddenly my eye lids began to droop, and my head began to feel as if I were riding a merry-go round. I couldn't see properly anymore, just colours dancing a dangerous, tormenting dance before me.

I groaned pathetically, before my body went limp, giving into the darkness.

* * *

><p>I woke up with a loud gasp, clutching my pastel pink blankets tightly in my clenched fists.<p>

Tears were streaming down my face like water falls, and sweat coated my body like a sheet, dampening the blankets.

My body was frozen in place, as if paralyzed. Tears still made their way down my flushed cheeks.

I took two deep shaky, breaths, frozen in shock, before I _really_ began to wail.

My body began to feel weak, and I fell onto my side, curling into a ball underneath my sweat soaked blankets.

The bed shook for an instant, before strong, tanned arms looped around me, "Lucy!" Natsu shouted in my ear, terror lacing his voice, "Lucy, what happened?"

I could practically feel his eyes as he scanned my body for any injuries.

I twisted my body so I could see his adorable face looking down at me, confused and terrified.

"Lucy!" he tried again, giving me a light shake.

"Nat..su" I sobbed, "Y-you're really here," my voice was cracked and hoarse, "Don't ever leave me again!"

I could hear the grinding of the dragon slayers teeth before he awkwardly shoved my face into his chest and replied almost painfully, "I'll never leave you, Luce. Ever."

"Y-you did!" I protested pathetically.

I felt the warmth on the crown of my golden locks as he buried his face into my hair, "It was just a dream, Luce," he whispered, "I am never going to leave you."

My sobs slowly began to stop, but my body still shook, "Natsu…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So? You like? *Wiggles eyebrows suggestively*

**Question Of The Day: **Do you prefer fluffy or tragic fan fictions? ^_^


	2. Confusion

**Confusion**

**Summary: **What was it about that stupid dragon slayer the kept drawing Gajeel in deeper and deeper? A quick drabble about Gajeel realizing his feelings. NatsuxGajeel

**Story Playlist:**

Asking Alexandria- To the Stage

Pierce the Veil - One Hundred Sleepless Nights

Christina Perri- Human

Molly Kate Kestner - His Daughter

One Republic - Counting Stars

**Disclaimer:** 私はとにかくでフェアリーテイルを所有していない。しかし。ちょうどあなたは待つ。_Watashi wa tonikaku de fearīteiru o shoyū shite inai. Shikashi. Chōdo anata wa matsu._

**A/N: I actually wrote this for my instagram account; ! Just a quickie about a painful love ^_^ Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>Irritation flooded the iron dragon slayers veins in a tidal wave.<p>

Lately all he seemed to feel was a penetrating anger. Anger, or remorse, or even jealousy. He couldn't quite explain it, but it felt as if it was ripping apart his already throbbing brain.

Gajeel sighed,easing back on one of the wooden benches in the guild, staring at the source of his anger.

What was it about that idiot that got him so upset? Was it the pink, spiky hair? Or maybe it was his retarded, one sleeved jacket?

No, it went much deeper than that.

Closer to the heart.

The other dragon was stationed across the guild, chatting up a storm to a certain blondie, who always seemed to piss of Gajeel for no real reason in particular, a goofy smile plastered across his face.

The iron dragon slayer grumbled, fiddling with one of his many piercings on his forearm as he watched the two interact happily.

Suddenly the flame dragons scent fluctuated into one he could identify so well. It was sweet but sour at the same time, and it ripped in Gajeel's conscience like a steel blade. Lust.

That stupid flamingo lusted for the bubbly blond and it pissed him off. It was the way he looked at her with soft, happy eyes. It was the way his plump cheeks tinted pink whenever she touched him, and the way he would always let out a quick, adorable laugh whenever he got embarrassed.

Gajeel grit his grinding teeth, tearing his gaze away from the happily couple and stared down at the table so intensely he was surprised it didn't catch on fire.

He understood now, the feeling that was taunting him ever so much. The reason why the words 'that should be me' were stuck on a constant repeat in his tiny little brain. It was something he had never felt before. Something new, painful, and terrifying.

It was love.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hehe. I kind of liked that -w- ! Did you? Please tell me in the reviews! If you review I'll give you a cookie ;) I know you want one ^_^

I highly encourage reviews that point out mistakes, flaws, or things I can do to fix this story! I'll try my best!

**Question: **What is your favourite non-cannon Fairy Tail pairing? Tell me in the reviews, I'm curious to know!


End file.
